The New World
by Bluechu514
Summary: Isaac and his friend move to a newly descovered continent. Mia gives birth to her first child Kyle. Kyle turns out to be the next chosen one to defeat the dark lord. One day war brakes out on the new continent. Will Kyle be ready to face the dark Lord?
1. Blue

Prologue: The new world

After Isaac discovered his hometown, Vale, was destroyed and that all the people that lived there had survived, he set off in search of a new place to live. It wasn't easy for him to say goodbye to his friends and family. The only ones that came with him were Garet, Ivan and Mia. Eventually they convinced four Djinn to join them. The Djinn were Char, Mist, Gale and Bane. They each represented one of the four elements.

Isaac and his friends had settled down into their new home. After all that time the world had nearly doubled in size. There were new islands and even new continents yet to be discovered. The continent that the four friends moved into was one of the new ones. It was slightly smaller than Atteka and west of Hesperia. Isaac was quick to discover that he was the first human to set foot on this new land. After a long debate, he and his friends decided to name it Thanatos. They knew they had heard this name before but they couldn't quite figure out where the name came from. Garet was disappointed that the continent wasn't named after him.

Soon after their arrival, Mia gave birth to hers and Isaac's first child. They named their new baby boy after Isaac's father, Kyle. Ivan's older sister Hama comes to visit her brother and Mia a week after Kyle is born. After one last visit to her hometown she moves in with Ivan. This triggers a chain reaction. People from all over begin to come to the quiet little land. Maha from Garoh, the town of werewolves, moves in with his adopted son who is named after Garoh. Sheba and Piers arrives with two children named Megan and Justin from the town of Imil. Chaucha and Briggs come from Champa with their son Eolio. Garet's girl friend Jenna moves in with her older brother Felix. The ghost of Ivan's dead master Hammet appears out of nowhere along with about three-dozen pheasants. And ten years later Alex, a now changed man, brings with him his two children, Saturos the second and Menardi the second.

With all these people living in Thanatos and no one to tell all these people to behave things began to get out of hand. That was when they voted on who got to rain over this new world. Though he didn't volunteer himself, Isaac won the election by a landslide. Some how he had been drafted to be leader once again. Every one started calling him King Isaac and his wife Queen Mia. They wanted him to comb his hair and ware a crown. That didn't work at all. Garet made fun of him so he refused to ever ware the crown again and as for his hair, There was no way to tame that thing. At first he found the being king thing annoying, but after a wile, it started to grow on him.

Chapter 1: Ambushed

Isaac thought his son was an earth adapt while his wife thought their son was a water adapt. Isaac and Mia each trained him as an apprentice. They soon found out that he was unusually gifted in both. Out of curiosity, Hama began teaching him how to air bend while Jenna taught him how to fire bend. In a few short months, little Kyle was as power full as his teachers with each of the four elements. Though he was the most powerful, he wasn't the only child that was an adapt. Saturos and Menardi were fire adapts. Eolio was an earth adapt.

One day while Kyle was playing with his friends Justin, Saturos and Eolio they came across a stranger. The stranger was standing in an ally next to the Castle in which Kyle lived in. She was dressed strangely to them. She was wearing a light jacket, a t-shirt and jeans. On her feet were sneakers. Her hair was black and her eyes were a deep brown. She looked around the age of thirteen. In her hands was a book that had the words, "The Medieval Realm," engraved on the cover.

"What is she wearing?" asked Saturos in distaste.

"Don't be rude," said Kyle, "Hello. I am Kyle. These are my friends Eolio and Saturos."

"I'm Blue," she said, "Where am I?"

"You're in Thanatos. It's west of Hesperia."

"Is that an island near Africa or something?" Kyle looked Confused.

"No, it's a continent. What is Africa?" Blue clapped her hands to her mouth and realized where she was.

"It's on another world," she said not only to answer him but to tell herself this bit of information, "The world I came from. I got here by opening this book. It must be some sort of portal to and from your world." The young prince stared up at her in amazement. Kyle then convinced her to come with him to meet his parents. Isaac told her all about his adventures as a teen when he helped bring back Alchemy to the world. Blue new she couldn't share what life on her world was like because all the knowledge her world had could easily corrupt this world. She didn't want to be responsible for that so she told them that her world existed in the future and she couldn't tell them about it because it would mean meddling with time. As far as she knew, this story could be true.

After Kyle gave her a tour of the village, Blue used her book to travel back home. Justin said goodbye and left to check on his sister. Not long after she left the three boys left to play in the woods. Little did they know something was in the woods with them. They chased each other through the woods for a while. Eolio hid behind a tree. Kyle ambushed him by dropping down from the trees and landing on top of him. They laughed uncontrollably until a shriek of terror cut threw the air like a knife. They fell silent. Their ears buzzed within the silence.

"Saturos," said Eolio, "Saturos? Are you there?" There was no answer. Kyle called out his missing friends name but he didn't receive an answer either. They began looking for him. Suddenly out of nowhere a skeleton attacked Kyle. Eolio made vines grow up from the ground. The vines strapped themselves around the skeleton's feet and immobilized it but it wouldn't let go of Kyle. Eolio encased his hands in rocks. He leaped onto the skeleton's back. It dropped Kyle and slugged Eolio in the face. Eolio hit the ground. He was stunned. A huge fire ball shot through the woods and hit the skeleton. It ignited and turned to ash. Kyle stood up and looked into the faces of his rescuers. It was Jenna and Garet standing side by side with their fists razed.


	2. The Doors

Chapter2: The Doors

Jenna and Garet took Kyle and Eolio to the castle. The two young boys told the king and queen what had happened in the forest. Eolio was sent home to his parents while Kyle was forbidden to leave the castle. The king and queen called Ivan, Felix, Sheba and Piers to the castle for a meeting in the banquet hall with them, Jenna and Garet. Meanwhile Kyle snuck out of the up stairs window of his room so he could sneak over to Justin's house. He bumped into Menardi on his way there. She had also snuck out to visit Justin and Megan.

"But we've been forbidden to leave the house by Sheba and Piers," said Justin through his kitchen window.

"Just because they are your guardians doesn't mean you have to listen to them," said Menardi, "And besides, your sister wants to come with us. Right Megan?" Megan looked down at the floor and answered shyly, "I'm sorry Justin but I want to look for him."

"It's settled then," said Eolio.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Kyle. His question was ignored.

"We're going to look for him," Eolio stated, "We're going to need weapons."

"Let's go to Felix's house," said Menardi, "Every one knows all the confiscated items are brought to their place. We could find some thing there that might help us."

"Only fire and Earth adapts can get inside," Kyle reminded her.

"So only me, you and Eolio will go," then she added, "Megan and her brother can go to the weapon's shop to find something to defend themselves with. They can just take stuff. No one is ever there." Megan and Justin left for the market place and Kyle, Menardi and Eolio went to the room in Felix's house where all the confiscated items were stored. There wasn't as much in the room as the children had been expecting. There was a crown that looked similar to the one that Isaac refused to wear, a crystal ball with three white orbs spinning inside it and what looked like a stone black ring of thorns that had a red crystal in its center. There was also a wooden crate that was nailed shut, a glass bottle with a jewel for a cork and what looked like the handle of a dagger. As Menardi and Eolio tried to bust open the crate with out wasting psynergy Kyle picked up the handle. There was a blinding flash of white light. When the light was gone Kyle saw that the handle was now attached to a short but sharp blade. He was surprised of how light the dagger was. In fact, it was completely weightless. His two companions rubbed their eyes. They were now seeing spots because of the flash of light.

"What in the elements was that?" Asked Eolio.

"I'm not sure," said Kyle, "One minute this was just a handle and the next… I think it's made of entirely of mythril. It's so incredibly light!"

"That's nice. You found a weapon. Now can we go? There's nothing up here except this crate I can't get open," wined Menardi. The three children left for the weapons shop to meet up with the other two children. Kyle slipped the dagger into his belt. Megan was holding a sphere while Justin held an ax when the five children met up with each other. Menardi took a short sword and Eolio took a hammer from the shop. They left for the woods in which Saturos had disappeared into.

Every one knew that some where in the forest was a door that they were forbidden by the king to open. None of the children knew what was beyond that door. What they did know was that whatever was behind the door was something disastrous. Since the monster that had attacked Kyle and Eolio had been in the woods, the young prince figured it came from those doors. That meant that, if he was still alive, Saturos was behind the doors.

Sometimes in the night Kyle would awake from a dream about the doors. In the dream the doors would open. Ropes of swirling mist that emerged from within the doors would surround him. The last thing he saw before being swallowed in darkness was two glowing red eyes and part of the frozen skin around the eyes. These doors Kyle had never seen but he knew exactly what they looked like and where to find them. The peculiar thing was the doors that haunted Kyle's dreams were the very same doors that he and his friends were now searching for.


	3. Dark World

Chapter3: Dark World

Kyle stood before a black shrine that looked like a square well except for the part there was no hole in its center. It only had dark earthy ground in its center. One of the walls of the shrine was higher on one side than the other. It was made of stone with cobwebs at its center. He felt the webs. They were as stiff and as sturdy as steel. The webs were angled upward as it got closer to the center of the ring like a tent that was held up by an invisible pole.

"Guys! I found the doors," he shouted into the forest. Menardi and the others followed his voice to the strange shrine.

"That's the doors?" said Eolio, "It looks like an over sized latrine to me." Kyle gave him a skeptical look.

"How do we open it?" Asked Megan.

"We cut a hole into the webs," said Kyle, "And don't ask me how I know that because I have no idea." Justin held up his ax and pressed the edge against the web. When nothing happened he held the ax above his head and trusted it into the web as had as he could. The second the ax touched the web Justin was thrown backwards as if he were bouncing off of rubber.

"I'm okay," said Justin quickly. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his cloths. Kyle gave his dagger a try. He sliced through the web easily. The web receded from where he was cutting leaving a doorway big enough for the children to walk trough with out ducking their heads. Black fog emerged from the ground making it impossible to see the center of the shrine. Kyle was the last to step through the doorway. Like the others before him, Kyle fell downward through the fog. Though his falling didn't change direction he felt like he was suddenly falling upward. He shot up out of another shrine and landed in the soot around it. For as far as his eyes could see everything was scorched. It was cold and windy in this strange new land. There was ice everywhere. Glancing at the shrine he had just come out of, he saw that this new shrine looked just like the other shrine except white and instead of cobwebs in its center it had feathers. Before he got a better look at his surroundings a sack was thrown over his head. He kicked and screamed. His attacker tried to bind his hands but Kyle was quicker. He grabbed hold of the attacker and set his hands on fire. He heard a woman scream in agony as his attacker released him. He pulled the sack off of his head and ran for his life. He still hadn't seen who his attacker was.

Meanwhile, Mia and the other adults were franticly searching the town for any children at all. They couldn't find even one. Jenna found footprints leading into the forest. They had to go after them so they got their weapons and Isaac left to find the Artic Blade. He came back to the others empty handed.

"Where is the long sword?" Said Felix.

"The vault has been broken into. The sword is not there. I think the children took it. At least we know where the children are and how they got there," Piers sighed, "The problem is we can't get to them. There are only two keys to the door, the Artic Blade and the Blessed Raptor. We can't use the dagger because it has no blade. We can't use the long sword because the children must have taken it."

"What can we do then? How will we help our children?" Asked Alex.

"We can't. We will just have to hope that they can make it out alive on their own," Mia looked like she was about to cry as she said this.

"So you're saying we can't do anything to help them," Sheba said sadly. Piers nodded his head slowly.


End file.
